betrayel
by rey619mysterio
Summary: can you really trust your friends? (smackdown only)
1. friend of foe?

Thick fluffy gray clouds gave way sprinkling white snowflakes over Toronto Canada the next stop for WWE Thursday night Smackdown. Wrestlers arrived slowly trickling into the building-calling hello to friends. Canadian natives Chris Benoit and Edge paused outside the door watching the snowfall talking about their home. Olympic champion Kurt Angle arrived with his friend Brock Lesner discussing their tag matches later that night against A-train and Big Show. Kurt's bag an Adidas with a red, white and blue American flag on the side brushed his bare skin a bottle of milk making an imprint in his fist. "Hey Captain America has arrived." Benoit joked. "Very funny Chris. Don't make me come over there I'll climb on top of you and make you tap out." Kurt replied. Edge snickered looking away. "Wait that's not what I meant." Kurt drank some milk out of the bottle quietly. "Hey time to get inside kids we have a show to do?" Taker passed by fixing the black bandana around his head. "Who you calling a kid?" Benoit asked. "You son." Taker challenged. "Okay" Benoit shrugged following his friends inside.  
The guys walked into the locker room nodding hello to their smallest friend the cruiserweight champion five feet four Rey Mysterio. "Hey kid" Brock patted him on the back "Hey" Rey scowled adjusting the red mask over his face. "What are you so hot about?" Rhyno questioned turning the TV on. "Who is everyone against tonight?" Rhyno asked. "Brock and I have a tag match against Big Show and A-train" Kurt announced. "Oooh" Benoit teased receiving a dirty look from Brock. "Benoit and I have a tag match against team suck." Rhyno added. "I have a return match against Eddie Guerrero" Edge spoke up. They glanced over at Rey who looked up. "I don't have a match yet." He shrugged. "Okay well we'll see you guys in a bit. This shouldn't take to long. Kurt you have to leave the milk here." Bock warned. Kurt put the milk down following his friend to the ring. "I'll be back," Rey announced leaving the room.  
Standing in the hallway alone Rey watched his friends' match. Big Show and A-train are both taller and heavier then Kurt and Brock, the two fought back. Brock managed to F5 Big Show on the steel ramp leaving Kurt to deal with A-train. Big Show and Brock lay on the ramp stretched out their chests slowly rising and falling. Kurt ducked a clothesline from A-train knocking the locomotive down. "Woo," he taunted climbing to the top rope by the commentator's desk. The crowd rose feeling a win. Kurt tumbled forward the steel chair bending in half as it made impact with Kurt's bald skull. The ref checking on A-train glanced over shaking his head seeing only the workers sitting on the side. A-train got up pinning Kurt for the win. The shadow, just barely over five feet climbed the barricade walking through the crowd, hood covering its face. Brock got up hearing the chair watching the person walk through the crowd. "It couldn't be." He whispered. The person turned around slipping off the hood revealing Rey Mysterio a grin on his face smiling cocky at Brock. 


	2. the family

Edge sits up quickly knocking Kurt's milk on the bare floor. The bottle smashes into a million pieces, white milk leaks onto the brown floor but Edge ignores it. "What the hell? Does he have a death wish?" he asked. "Unbelievable. Brock's gonna kill him." Rhyno spoke up. As Rey got backstage Funaki one of the backstage reporters blocked Rey's path holding a microphone. "Rey, we have just seen what you did to Kurt and Brock and everyone's wondering why?" Funaki put the microphone up speaking with a heavy accent. "Why did I do what I did? Not that it's any of your business Funaki, but I did what I had to." Rey replied. "Does this mean you're not with Edge army anymore?" Funaki questioned. "Edge army" Rey laughed. "I'm sick and tired of them fighting like two-years olds over who's better in the ring. I got Rhyno and Benoit giving each other dirty looks and Brock and Kurt are ready to tear each other apart. We're supposed to be grown up wrestlers here we're supposed to enjoy what we do. We're blessed with health and doing what we love. So from now on screw them. Screw all of them I don't need them and I don't need you." Rey pie faced Funaki walking past him. Funaki lowered the microphone watching Rey walk off.  
Edge army sat quietly their eyes glued to the TV. Brock and Kurt returned watching the short interview with Rey and Funaki. "Son of a." Brock picked the TV up throwing it against the wall. The TV smashed hitting the ground with a sick crash. "When I find him that little masked punk is going to pay for what he said and for costing us that match." Kurt mumbled rolling his hand into a fist. Edge stared at the TV his ice blue eyes red swelling with tears. "What's your problem?" Benoit snapped. "You are my problem. Rey's right you guys do fight all the time you're not five anymore it doesn't matter who's better in the ring because the fact is none of you have titles. Kurt and Brock you both lost the WWE title to the Big Show. Rhyno, Benoit and I lost the US title to Eddie Guerrero. " Edge reminded. "He still isn't getting away with what he said that backstabbing" Brock cursed calling Rey every name he could think of. "Knowing Rey he's going to get some buddies probably people we're not friendly with." Rhyno said thoughtfully. "Like? He can't be a friend with Show or Train after what they did to him. Train tried to take out his knee and Big Show swung Rey on the stretcher like a baseball bat remember?" Kurt asked. "That's not who I'm thinking of. I'm thinking Rey might join up with Guerrero or Kidman. Now Billy isn't stupid he won't like what Rey said but Eddy will try and use Rey. That's when we come in." Benoit spoke up. Brock picked up a chair bending it in half growling.  
Rey strolled the hallway cruiserweight title hanging loosely off his shoulder. Superstars glared icily at the champ as he passed. Matt whispered to his two followers Shannon and Crash. Taker stood straight up balling up his fists ready for a fight, his two henchmen the APA Bradshaw and Faaroq by his side. "Hey Rey come here." Rey looked up walking over to the FBI. Nuncio the shortest member stood in front Johnny "The bull" Stamboli and Chuck Palumbo right behind him. "We heard what you said that's pathetic. No one turns on their family." Nuncio told him. "When did my life become your problem? What if your "family" turned on you and your just trying to stick up for yourself?" Rey asked. "That's a different story then." Chuck nodded. "Come into our office we'll have a little chat with you." Nuncio put an arm around Rey's neck leading him to their office to talk a small space by a dark stairwell. 


End file.
